


Do I Have to lie now?

by Give_me_that_pen



Series: Whamilton one-shots for the heart [4]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Happy Ending, Infidelity, M/M, Threesome, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Give_me_that_pen/pseuds/Give_me_that_pen
Summary: Relationships have their ups & downs. It’s a given. Yet one cannot walk away happy when it takes two.





	Do I Have to lie now?

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @wham1lton  
> Wattpad @wham1lton

Alex sat down at his and George's couch, hoping the worst was over. 

He would know soon. 

Alex looked up to see George padding down their stairs.

George stopped.

"Ugh. Is this one of the times when you want me to lie to protect your delicate feelings? I don't know if I can continue." George laughed.

"Tell me who you've been fucking right now George!" Alex cried.

"Oh c'mon babe, you've been fucking someone too." George said sternly.

"Fine. On the count of three, we will both say who." Alex declared.

"Fine!" George agreed.

"One. Two. Three."

"Thomas Jefferson." They said in unison.

"Oh. Well, wow." Alex said in disbelief.

"I didn't think it would be this way, ya'know. I was supposed to woo you into bed with us. So, I guess you leave me no choice. Would you like to have a threesome?" George asks.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Alex said getting off the couch onto George's back as they left their house.

Happily they walked to the neighbors, Thomas Jefferson, where'd they'd happily fuck each-other until Alex couldn't walk.

**Author's Note:**

> I love seeing notifications that you guys are enjoying my one-shots!! Much love!


End file.
